


Greyscale

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: You shouldn't wake him, but you want to.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Greyscale

You wake with a start, a nightmare already fading from your processor but still not quite gone. You've died again and yet here you are, trembling in the dark in your habsuite. The living dead. 

You crush your hands against your chest and stare at him lying beside you. You yearn desperately to reach out and hold him, to feel he's real and here and alive, but you don't need to wake him. He's not the one who had a nightmare. You won't bother him.

He's beautiful, he is, but he's already painted black and white and his body reminds you of the grey formed corpses that used to spend their time on your table for autopsies. He's quiet, too quiet, without an engine like you he sleeps in silence, completely still. Grey and motionless and silent, the shape of him terrifies you, but you shouldn't wake him. You can't wake him. 

Your hands tremble and your visor waters and you can't quite remember the rules of the world you live in, where you were born or where you are now, and you know the memories will come, but they're not here yet and he _is_ but he isn't _moving-_

"Domey," Rewind whispers, the dim glow of his visor coming online and turning toward you.

"I'm sorry," you rasp, vocalizer fighting the words, "Go back to sleep."

He reaches out for you and pulls you flush against his body, warm and real and living. "Only if you come with me."

You sniffle and tremble and press your face into his shoulder. "Okay." 


End file.
